Dragon Ball Z: The Fight for the Future
by Fritz Lipbalm
Summary: It's the fight for the future


Dragon Ball Z: The Fight for the Future  
  
One day Goku was sitting around in his cave on the desert planet. He was watching TV. Then,  
all of a sudden, Goku's friend broke the walls of the cave with a fireball! Goku said, "Hey, why  
didn't you use the front door?" His friend said, "It's faster this way." Goku laughed, but  
promised to get revenge for destroying the wall in his cave.  
  
Goku's friend was out of breath from running all of the way to the cave and then breaking down  
the wall. He had news for Goku. He said, "Hey! The evil Piccolo is trying to destroy the  
universe again!" Goku growled. Piccolo always had an evil plan to destroy the universe. Goku  
was getting tired of stopping him every week.  
  
Goku said. "Okay. We'll have to go to the Death Planet, where Piccolo lives. Goku and his  
friend ran through the door and jumped really really high, so they started flying. Then they went  
higher and higher and they were in space. After that, they got really close to the Death Planet.  
  
Little did they know that Piccolo was waiting on the dark side of the Death Planet, where he was  
waiting. When Goku and his friend got really close to the planet, Piccolo jumped out from  
behind the shadow of the planet and shot a fireball at Goku. The fireball was really big, so it hit  
both Goku and his friend, and they were knocked out of the path. Then the gravity of the planet  
exerted a slingshot effect on Goku and his friend, so instead of landing on the Death Planet, the  
Death Planet sent them flying into another planet, which was another desert planet.  
  
It hurt Goku and his friend a little bit when they landed, but they're Saiyans, so they were okay.   
Saiyens don't get hurt easily. When Goku landed on the planet, he said to his friend, "We've got  
to find another way around this!" Then his friend said, "I've got an idea."  
  
So the two of them jumped off of the planet again and waited around for a couple hours. Then,  
one of the other planets in the solar system (which was yet another desert planet) moved in front  
of the Death Planet. It was a solar eclipse! Suddenly Piccolo couldn't see anything! And then  
Goku said, "Okay, let's go!" And his friend said, "Yeah!" in a way that was really cool. They  
started flying to the Death Planet. Piccolo couldn't see them, so they couldn't fire any fireballs at  
them and knock them back onto one of the desert planets. Then Goku landed, but he couldn't see  
his friend. They must have been separated because of the solar eclipse! It was too dark for Goku  
to see his friend, so he decided that he would have to stop Piccolo with or without him. So Goku  
started walking through the Death Planet. There weren't any trees on the Death Planet, because  
Death Planet was also a desert. Suddenly Goku saw a big building in the distance. It must be  
where Piccolo is hiding! Goku jumped into the air and started flying at it.  
  
As he got closer, a bunch of guys standing around the building started shooting lasers at him.   
Goku dodged all of the lasers and then started powering up an attack and yelling and there was a  
giant flash of yellow light and all the bad guys disappeared. Goku laughed and then flew right  
through the wall of the building and saw two people. One of them was Piccolo. The other one  
was Goku's friend.  
  
Piccolo laughed evilly. "Ha ha ha! I have all of the dragonballs! Now I will use them to destroy  
the universe! Ha ha ha!" Goku shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" and shot Piccolo with a  
fireball. Suddenly, the fireball bounced right off and hit Goku's friend. Piccolo said, "Ha ha ha"  
at the same time that Goku's friend said, "Owwww!" Then Piccolo explained, "The dragonballs  
give me a protective shield. Nothing can stop me! Now I'm going to put the dragonballs into  
this machine, which will amplify their power and create a massive explosion destroying every  
galaxy in the universe!" Suddenly Goku had an idea.  
  
Goku waited until the evil Piccolo started loading the dragonballs into the machine. Then he  
said, "I've fooled you! The dragonballs can't help you now!" Then he shot a fireball at Piccolo,  
causing him to drop the dragonball and it flew across the room and hit the chains that were  
imprisoning Goku's friend and then the chains broke and Goku's friend was free. Goku and his  
friend laughed at the same time. "Little do you know, Goku, that I have captured your  
girlfriend!"  
  
Goku said, "Okay! Now I'm angry." He was really pissed off. He was so angry that he started  
to go SUPER SAIYAN! Piccolo was ready for him. He started shooting fireballs at Goku, but  
he dodged them all. Not that it mattered, as the fireballs wouldn't have hurt him anyway. Goku  
started shooting fireballs at Piccolo. But Piccolo was a wuss so he wouldn't dodge them. Then,  
when Piccolo was distracted, Goku picked him up and threw him out the window. He went  
farther and farther through the atmosphere, until he was flying through space. He flew through  
space for a long time. I think maybe he landed on a desert planet somewhere. 


End file.
